Un esperado reencuentro
by MizuzuDiamont
Summary: Después de 5 años y una promesa sin cumplir, Garry e Ib se vuelven a ver...


**Hola a todos! Quiero decir que este es el primer fic que hago de Garry x Ib, simplemente me encantó esta pareja! Nada que Garry es pedófilo o lolicon ¬¬ él solo es Ibcon xD Bueno, tuve esta idea justo después de terminar el juego como hace dos meses._. Pero recién pude escribirlo hace unos pocos días, ****(lo acepto, por no tener tiempo y por flojera u.u) **** Espero que haya quedado bien y que les guste w**

Habían pasado ya 5 años desde los sucesos de aquel extraño día en la galería de arte. Ib contaba ya con 14 años y estudiaba en la secundaria. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, Ib mantenía su sueño y anhelo desde niña, que era convertirse en una gran pintora.

_Bien muchachos, abran el libro en la página 40, El teorema de Pitágoras…._- empezaba otra vez las clases de matemáticas, un castigo para la joven, ya que ese curso no era para nada de su agrado.

Miro hacia la ventana, ya que se sentaba al lado de esta, y se perdió en sus pensamientos, estos le llevaron a sus recuerdos en la galería de Guertena, recordó cada cosa, las damas mitad cuadros, las manos que salían de las paredes, a Mary. Al recordarla Ib se sintió mal, llego a ver a la rubia como una amiga y quería que juntos salieran de ese lugar; sin embargo, Mary se comporto de una manera que hizo no hubiera otra solución…

_Señorita Ib! Preste atención o terminará castigada!_- una llamada de atención y un fuerte golpe en su carpeta la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

_S-si profesor_- respondió la castaña

Pasaron 15 minutos de la aburrida clase, y aun faltan más. Ib no pudo soportarlo, esbozo un bostezo y volvió su mirada hacia la ventana.

_Garry…_-murmuro la joven

No lo había visto desde hace mucho tiempo, no lo había vuelto a ver desde que escaparon de la galería. Lo extrañaba y quería poder volver a verlo.

_Tal vez… ya se olvido de mi… tal vez…_- pensó tristemente Ib

"_Nos volveremos a ver!"_- la voz de Garry resonó en su cabeza, recordando la promesa que se hicieron de encontrarse otra vez.

_No, yo se que Garry no es el tipo de persona que no cumple las promesas, aunque pasen años nos volveremos a encontrar!_- pensó emocionada la castaña

_Bien, pueden cerrar sus libros, acabo la clase_-pronuncio el profesor cerrando su portafolio y retirándose del aula.

Ib guardo sus cosas y salió con su folder en la mano, ese día había tenido clases de artes. Decidió tomar el camino largo para su casa y pasar por el parque para distraerse y tal vez encontrar algo de inspiración para su próximo dibujo, pero ese día había algo de viento y una de las hojas de la castaña salió volando.

_No! Mi dibujo!_- grito Ib yendo tras ella.

La hoja se perdió de vista entre las personas que caminaban, cuando pudo divisarla un joven la estaba recogiendo.

_Disculpe, eso es mío!-_ hablo desde lejos la joven mientras se acercaba corriendo.

_Un hermoso trabajo, las sombras, los definidos trazos y los colores…_- hablaba el joven sosteniendo el dibujo volteado.

_D-disculpe_-pronuncio Ib cansada tocándole la espalda del joven para que volteara.

_Oh, lo siento pero su trabajo es…-_ contesto el chico girándose- _I-Ib?!-_ Se sorprendió el peli violeta al reconocer a la castaña.

_Garry!-_ exclamo Ib abrazándolo.

_Ib, tanto tiempo, has crecido mucho_-dijo Garry revolviéndole un poco el pelo.

_E-es mi dibujo_-pronuncio la joven separándose y señalando la hoja.

Garry volvió su mirar hacia el dibujo, luego de vuelta hacia Ib.

_Tú hiciste esto?_-pregunto el peli morado.

A lo que Ib asintió. Garry volvió a realizar el proceso, ver el dibujo y luego a Ib.

_Sé que no salió bien pero…-_ comenzó a decir la castaña al ver el rostro de su amigo

_No es eso, tu dibujo es… increíble!-_exclamo entusiasmado el joven

_Eh?_- pronuncio confundida la niña

_Eres una extraordinaria pintora, Ib- _dijo Garry dándole una dulce sonrisa.

Ib se sonrojo levemente y respondió con un _"gracias"_

_Tienes más pinturas tuyas?-_ preguntó Garry

_Si, las tengo aquí-_respondió Ib, señalando su folder.

_Te parece si vamos a la cafetería y me muestras tus dibujos?_- pidió el pelimorado.

_Cafetería?-_ pregunto esta vez, Ib

_Si, esa cafetería donde venden esos deliciosos macarons!-_ respondió Garry con estrellitas en los ojos- _sigue abierto ¿cierto?_

_Sí, pero nunca he ido…-_ dijo Ib cabizbaja

_Eh? Porque?-_ pregunto curioso el muchacho.

_Porque prometí ir con Garry, ir juntos- _respondió Ib sonriendo

_Oh, cariño_- dijo Garry sonrojándose un poco- bien, _entonces cumplamos la promesa, vamos!_

Garry tomó delicadamente la mano de Ib y juntos se dirigieron hacia la cafetería, habían pasado 5 años y ahora ambos por fin se volvían a reunir. Miro dulcemente a Ib y sintió un sentimiento extraño en sí, un sentimiento cálido inundaba su corazón con solo mirarla que la hacía querer protegerla y no volver a dejarla… Algo parecido le ocurría a Ib, al sentir sus manos unidas, un sonrojo inundo sus mejillas y sentía que no quería volver alejarse de Garry…

**Fin~**

**¿Qué les pareció? No olviden que dejar Reviews no cuesta nada xDD Quiero saber su opinión para poder mejorar en lo que escribo para que ustedes puedan disfrutar la lectura ^^**


End file.
